Devil May Cry: My Last Breath
by Salmonpuff
Summary: This story is set ten years after the original Devil May Cry. A young woman, aged around twenty, finds herself in San Francisco, embroiled in a huge supernatural event along side Dante, son of Sparda. Start and end chapters posted, middle still to write
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

She faded into the shadows, lighting up a cigarette and inhaling the noxious fumes. Other than the glowing end of the cigarette, she was pretty sure she couldn't be seen. That was the advantage of wearing black. It made sure she couldn't be seen. Her deft eyes scanned the surroundings of the dank square, bordered by houses and offices. One of the offices caught her eye, with its red neon sign. 'Devil May Cry'. She suppressed her laughter, it sounded like some kind of strip club. It was a warm night, and placing the cigarette in her mouth, she removed her leather jacket, absently throwing it over her shoulder. After a moment, she took another drag and stepped out into the light.

There was no one about. Or at least that was what it looked like. But something told her that something nasty was lurking in the shadows. Stepping forward, she stopped and glanced around. There was definitely something there. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the piece of paper that she had scribbled down the name and address of the man she was supposed to see. There it was. Dante, Devil May Cry. She raised an eyebrow and threw the half smoked cigarette to the floor, walked forward towards the office door.

"All right love?!"

She stopped and turned round, her long dark hair blowing slightly in the summer breeze. She raised an eyebrow and spoke to the shadowed man in a crisp English accent, "Can I help you?"

The man stepped forward and she saw that he was flanked by three others, "Now what's a pretty young thing like you doing in a disgusting place like this?"

"I'm here to see a man about a dog."

She heard him laugh as he got closer, and she saw his face. He was young, with a face that could be friendly, with long dark hair pulled back. His muscular arms were covered in tribal tattoos, "Well, I do believe it's my job to rescue young ladies when they're out and about in awful places."

She laughed, "I don't need your help…"

He held his hands up, "I was only offering sweetheart…"

She blinked as he turned away, having fully expected him to try something. He walked away, disappeared round the corner, leaving the three big men stood there looking menacing.

"I take it you're not with him then?" she tried to joke

They said nothing. The biggest one advanced and reached out to touch her. With a frown, she grabbed his arm and squeezed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's not nice to touch a lady…"

She piled on the pressure, sending the big guy falling to his knees, only just noticing at the others rushed her. She jumped back, avoiding the fist of one of them, blocking the other one's attack. She knew that they would be too much for her, but she had to try. They kept coming and she let fly a punch, catching the biggest one in the face and heard a satisfying crack.

"Ah…"

She fought for breath as the one whose arm she had grabbed caught her around the throat and lifted her up, threw her into a pile of garbage cans in front of the devil may cry office. He was on her almost immediately, raining down the punches. Her head swam and she tasted blood.

"What the fuck's going on out here?"

The voice was full of authority. So full of authority that everything stopped. Faith coughed and pushed the man off her, scrambled to her feet. Stood on the steps outside the 'Devil May Cry' office was a tall young man with bright white hair and a red coat. He held a huge silver sword that he rested over his shoulders. She watched as he walked forward, tried to ignore the glance that he sent his way.

"So how come you lowlife's are beating on this girl huh?"

The big guy stood up, his hands clenched into fists, "Look at her. She's asking for it."

The man raised an eyebrow and turned towards Faith, "It's funny bit I don't think she is. Look at her, I'm sure she can take care of herself…"

The big man frowned, "She's strong all right…"

The man brought his sword down, "You were sent here…Who sent you?"

The big man just laughed, "Your worst nightmare!"

He grabbed out at Faith and held a knife at her throat. She fought against him, feigning weakness. It was only a matter of time before she showed him how strong she could be. The man just looked on in whats seemed like amusement.

"She's a nice bit of meat. I can see why the boss is so interested in her…" he kissed her neck, still holding the knife there.

All of a sudden Faith looked up, straight at the red coated man, and she felt a surge of power. Her eyes flashed red and she turned, grabbed the big man's throat and began to squeeze.

He gasped. This girl wasn't human. She was radiating some sort of red aura, he could see the shape of a big beast with horns there. He fought against her, but found he could not move, "Listen, don't hurt me…"

She pushed him away, sent him crashing into a dumpster, "Get out of here, before you find out what I do to sleazy lowlifes like you!"

The man nodded and gestured at the others. She watched as they stood up and scrambled away. Breathing deeply she turned to the man in the red coat. He wasn't smiling, his face held a blank expression. Raising an eyebrow she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it, she looked at him, "So, you gunna invite me in then?"

* * *

"Who are you?"

The girl took the cloth from the young man with the white hair and gently dabbed her bloody nose, "Name's Faith, no second name. You're Dante…"

He nodded, handed her a bandage to tie around her arm, "That's me. What are you doing here Faith? And why were those guys beating on you out there?"

She shrugged, "I'm here because I need your help, and I don't know why they starting beating me up…do you mind if I smoke?"

He shook his head, watching as she sparked up a cigarette, "Judging by your accent, you're English. So why would a young English girl come all the way here to get my help?"

She grinned and inhaled the nicotine, "Yeah, I'm from Bath. Not been there for years though. And I need your help because I need to find my father, or at least something about him…"

"Sweetheart, I'm a devil hunter, not a Private Investigator…"

"I know that. See, there's something about my Dad that makes me think he's an evil son of a bitch. See, I can do stuff. Sometimes, when I get into a fight, my eyes go funny…"

Dante raised an eyebrow, "You think he's a demon?"

She shrugged, "Demon, devil, whatever…my mum has loads of really old documents, I was never supposed to see them. But I found this engraving of this big demon thing with wings, and a young man with shocking white hair, bit like yours…and it had his name on…Marcus…"

Dante bit his lip and sat on his desk, "Marcus. The name's familiar. Its been bandied around a lot by the demon community just recently. If I remember correctly, he was a Black Knight. So you're half demon…"

"Cursed more like…"

He laughed and poured out two tumblers of whiskey, handed her one. She accepted gratefully, "You know, I kind of expected you to be older. You look twenty if you're a day…"

"I'm much older sweetheart. Just turned thirty. I only look like this cuz of the blood that's in my veins."

She nodded and sipped the whiskey, felt it burn her throat. After a moment, she shuddered and Dante gave her a grin.

"Not a whiskey fan then?"

She shook her head, "No. But it's alcoholic, so it'll do…"

He sipped his own whiskey, "So you want me to help you find your Dad. Word is that Marcus is holding up on Rockfort Island. You know this is gunna be dangerous right?"

She nodded, drained the whiskey in one, "Danger's my middle name sweetheart."

He raised an eyebrow, "You've got no weapons. You'll need a sword…"

Placing his tumbler down on the table he walked over to a huge cupboard and pulled open the door. For a moment he rummaged around inside before pulling out a huge silver coloured sword. He threw it at Faith and she caught it with ease, the hilt buzzing with electricity as soon as she caught it.

"I've never used that one myself. Acquired it years ago, when my brother tried opening the underworld. It's a powerful sword, and it knows what you are. You should be able to harness it's powers…"

She nodded, gazed at the sword as it crackled with electricity, "Wow…that's cool…"

He grinned and picked up his twin pistols, placing them in their holsters, "Let's go then shall we?"


	2. Penultimate chapter

**Seven years later**

"Vaan, Maddyn! Will you pack it in? Can't you see Daddy's trying to work?!"

The two small children stopped in their tracks and their faces peeped out from behind the pool table. Faith couldn't help but smile as her sons meekly stepped back out into the office dragging their father's old swords behind them. Already, even at such a young age, they were showing such huge potential. Both were half demon, the blood of Sparda running through their veins.

"Now you two had better behave for Trish tonight! I don't want to hear stories of you stabbing each other again!"

As she said that, she noticed Dante grin. Yet he kept on talking to whoever it was on the end of the phone. No doubt yet more calls of some demon sighting or whatever.

"Where are you going tonight mommy?" Maddyn asked

"To stop some bad guys…"

"To kill them…"

She almost stepped back at the look of bloodlust in his eyes. For a moment, she saw something in his eyes that scared her. That same look she had seen on Virgil's face almost seven years ago. Although both boys strongly resembled their father with their shocking white hair, only Vaan had the look in his eyes that she had seen in Dante's all those years ago. The boys were twins, but they didn't really get on. Both she and Dante had discovered that when they had found Maddyn stabbing his brother repeatedly in the chest with a hunting knife. He had been punished of course, but he always knew how to put the charm on with his parents.

Truth be told, Maddyn scared her. He reminded her so much of Virgil. Dante had said the same thing only last week. The boys didn't know their uncle, only knew that their daddy's father was an evil son of a bitch who looked just like him. Virgil was still at large, and there was a huge possibility that he would show up at the office.

"That was Leland."

"Oh, how is he?"

Dante nodded and stood up, picked up Vaan, who was being glared at by his brother, "He's cool. Busy with the bail bonds company but still keeping an eye out for demon activity for us. You sure you don't want me to call Nero to look after these two?"

Faith shook her head and strapped her pistol holsters to her legs, "Trish said she could handle them. She's got his number if there are any problems…"

"Daddy, can I play with your guitar?"

Dante grinned and ruffled his sons hair, "Sure you can scamp."

"No Daddy! I wanna play the guitar!"

Dante turned slowly and glared at Maddyn. No matter how much like Virgil he was, Maddyn was still scared of his father. _And he should be _thought Faith. If things were going the way she thought they were, then at some point in the next ten or fifteen years, Maddyn would find himself on the end of his fathers sword. The seven year old boy, pulled a face and stalked out of the room. They heard heavy footsteps going up the stairs, lots of muttering, before a door slammed.

Dante grimaced, "He really is like Virgil…I remember him being exactly the same…"

Faith gave her husband a small smile and kissed him gently, "He'll be fine. No matter if he is like your brother, he's still our son. And we love him…"

The door to the office opened and a young lady with long blonde hair walked in. She grinned at Dante and threw a pair of pistols on the front desk.

"Where are the two little monsters then?"

She was answered by a ripping solo from the corner of the office, "All right Vaan?"

Faith grinned, "Maddyn's upstairs sulking. You sure you'll be ok?"

Trish nodded, "Sure thing. Those kids are always on their best behaviour with me."

Dante shook his head, and strapped Alastor, his sword, to his back, "Well, this is just a small job tonight, so we won't be too late. Reports of a demon crime syndicate just across town."

Trish nodded and threw herself into Dante's comfy chair, "No problem. Just let me know if you'll be gone a while. Now go, sort out those bad guys!"

Dante grinned and with a swish of his red overcoat, swept from the office. Smiling her thanks, Faith picked up her twin pistols and left in his wake.

* * *

"Dante, something's not right…"

Faith stopped at the end of the alley, turned back towards the office. She frowned at her husband. He had that look on his face, as if he knew something wasn't right.

He nodded, "There's something back there…"

He was answered by a deep laugh. Faith caught herself, knowing that laugh anywhere. She looked up slowly, and saw the face that had haunted her dreams every night for the past seven years. Virgil.

"You!"

She pulled her pistol from its holster and pointed it at his forehead. He laughed and pushed the gun away.

"Well, this is a pleasant reunion…"

"What are you doing here Virgil…"

"Yes, hello to you too Dante. What am I doing here? What a question…" he gestured behind him, a sickening smile on his face, "You've got something I want. And I plan to take it."

Dante drew his sword and stalked forward, pointing it at his brothers throat, "You stay the hell away from my family…"

Virgil laughed, "Oh my dear brother. You think you can stop me? You haven't managed to kill me yet, you cannot stop me…" he clicked his fingers, making an army of demons appear, "I'm going to take your darling little boy, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

He turned on his heel and disappeared up the alley. Dante felt himself go cold. What should he do? Go after Virgil or kill the demons. He knew what he had to do.

"Faith. Follow him. Stop him from harming the boys!"

She nodded, but stayed glued to the spot, her hand twitching on the hilt of her sword.

"Faith GO!"

She turned and ran, ignoring the sound of the fight behind her. Everything was a blur as she raced for the doors. She couldn't be too late. She had to save her boys. She burst through the doors and skidded to a halt. A scene of carnage greeted her. The tables were overturned and flames licked at the aging jukebox. Trish and the boys were no where to be seen. Fighting tears, she walked forward, bent down and picked up a photo that was lying on the floor. The frame was completely smashed, but she knew the image almost by heart. It was a young dante, flanked by his twin, and their younger brother. They were all smiling. It was before any of the mess had happened.

"Vaan? Maddyn? Trish?"

Her voice echoed off the walls of the office. There was no answer. Where were they? Had Virgil already gotton to them? Sniffing, she pushed open the back door to their living space. This room, the sitting room, had been smashed to pieces too. Dante's Force Edge, the sword given to him by his father, had been snapped in half, the sofa had been torn apart. The fish tank was smashed and Vaan's little goldfish was flapping around helplessly on the carpet. Letting the tears fall now, she bent down and picked the little fish up, dropped it back in the few inches of water that were left at the bottom. It floated there for a moment before swimming away and hiding behind a rock. Again, photographs had been smashed. The one over the mantelpiece, of her and dante on their wedding day had two bullet holes neatly placed in their foreheads.

"Virgil?" she shouted, loudly.

Still no answer. Surely they would still be somewhere. Then she saw it. She rushed through to the dining room and fell to her knees. The floor was covered in blood and laid there, beneath the table, was Trish. The yamato sword that Virgil always carried had been driven through her chest. Her hand still clasped her pistol.

"Trish?" she whispered, her eyes still taking in the womans injuries. The worst was that her throat had been slit, and every time she breathed, blood bubbled out of the wound.

"Faith…"

"Shh, don't speak. It's ok, I'm gunna get you some help. Dante will be here soon, and Nero…"

"No. It's too late for me…he's taken Maddyn…I don't know where…Vaan…"

The woman wheezed, letting more blood trickle from the wound in her throat. Her breathing was becoming more laboured, and there was that horrible rattle in her chest that they had always assosciated with mortals. Her bright blue eyes implored into Faith's.

"Find them…"

Faith gasped as the light went from Trish's eyes. After a moment, she clasped the womans hand, felt it go cold. Crying silently, she bent over her and closed her eyes, "I promise…"

She stood up, fighting the wave of nausea that was threatening to overcome her. But she could not give in, she had to find her boys. Absently unsheathing her sword, she held it out before her, ready to strike should she need to. Gently pushing open the next door, she found herself in the garden. Rain had started to fall and slicked her hair against her head.

"So you found us then?"

She looked up slowly, saw the blue coated figure of Virgil stood by the fountain with his hand on Maddyn's shoulder, "Let him go Virgil!"

He laughed and ruffled the boys hair, "No, I don't think I will. You see, young maddyn here is a lot like me. I could feel it when he was born, the power that was bursting to get out. He belongs with me, not with dogooders like you and my dear brother."

She sniffed, "He's my son, Virgil…please…"

Virgil laughed and stalked forward. She could see his power bursting to get out, the demonic side of him desperate for a fight, "Do you think that bothers me? I was taken from my mother, why should it be any different this time? History is going to repeat itself, and this time the noble blood of Sparda will win."

She shook her head, "no…"

"My dear Faith, you'll still have Vaan. I'm sure he'll grow up to be just like Dante…"

"SHUT UP!"

She dropped her sword and fell to her knees, covering her ears.

"The daughter of Marcus, showing weakness? I never thought I would see the day…I can feel that you want to kill me, Faith. Go ahead and do it…"

She shook her head, "Not in front of my son…"

"Oh come on!" the laughter escaped Virgils lips before he could stop it, "He revels in blood shed. He's told me all about how he stabbed his brother countless times, got so frustrated when he didn't die. But you see, I've proven that demons can die. Look at Trish…"

He bent down beside her, lifted her chin so she was staring into his eyes, "…and I'm going to kill you right in front of your sons. Look behind you Faith, young Vaan is stood there, so desperate to help…"

She turned around, the tears blurring her vision by now, but she could just about make out the small, white haired figure of Vaan stood there, a small sword in his hands.

"mommy?"

"Go inside Vaan. Call your uncle Nero…"

The child made no move.

"JUST GO INSIDE!"

He hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Such a sensible child. But he's got attitude just like his father and uncle. Where is my dear brother by the way? I'd so like him to see this…"

His taunts were starting to grate on her now. She could feel her own powers surging within her. She stood up, picked up her sword and faced her evil brother in law, her aura radiating with red power. He grinned, could see the shape of her demon form fighting to get out.

"Maddyn, my sword!"

The small boy only nodded before tearing into the house. After a moment he reappeared and threw the sword with deadly accuracy. Virgil caught it with a grin and unsheathed it.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this. Feelings only make you weaker my dear. The love you feel for your son is so deep, that you won't want him to see you this way…"

He rushed at her and she brought her sword up to meet his. She had forgotton how strong he was, forgotton how he had overcome her all those years ago. She fought against him, parrying each of his thrusts. But she knew she had to be strong, for her sons sake.

"You make me sick Virgil!" she spat, her eyes glowing red

"You see the power that is within you? I gave you the chance to harness that power seven years ago, but you wouldn't join me. Now you will pay!"

He transformed, wings sprouting from his back, his hands transforming into deadly claws. She matched it, her own demonic nature shining through, beautiful yet deadly, an almost perfect likeness of her father.

But it wasn't enough. The power of the legendary dark knight Sparda had always been greater than that of Marcus. Like lightning, he grabbed her throat and squeezed. He watched with a cruel smile as she became human again, watched as she fought for breath.

"I told you" he growled, "You are weak. You always have been, and that weakness is killing you. There's too much humanity in you to survive…"

With superhuman strength, he lifted her from the ground and with his spare clawed hand, tore her throat out, sending splatters of blood across the garden, across the young boys stood watching, one of them in glee, the other in horror.

He laughed as he dropped her now lifeless corpse to the ground. Turning back to the young boy, he let him human form show once more and sheathing his sword, he clapped the boy on the back, "You wanna come with me kid?"

"Yes uncle Virgil. Teach me how to do that?"

"Sure thing kiddo!"

Sparing one last look at Vaan, he grabbed Maddyn's arm and jumped. Vaan, son of the legendary dante, watched as they went, his hand clutching the sword so tightly that his knuckles went white. It was in that moment that he knew he would have his revenge. The young boy walked forward and bent down beside his dead mother. Her lifeless eyes were staring at the darkening sky and with a sigh, he closes them gently and kissed her forehead. He was so absorbed in making sure she looked peaceful that he didn't hear the door open.

"Faith?!"

He stood up, and saw his father running through the house.

"We're outside Dad…"

After a moment, the tall, bloodstained figure of dante appeared in the back doorway. His eyes went straight past his son, to the lifeless form of his wife on the wet grass. He dropped his sword and ran forward, threw himself to his knees, took his wife in his arms.

"Faith. Faith! Talk to me! Wake up! Please?!"

He began to rock back and forward, tears streaming down his face. Vaan walked forward and placed a hand on his fathers shoulders. Dante turned to look at him, his eyes blank.

"What happened?"

Vaan closed his eyes, "Your brother…him and mother faught, and mom lost. She tried to save Maddyn but…but your brother was too strong for her. She died trying to save us…"

Dante sighed deeply, still clutching his wife's body, "How can I live without your mother, Vaan? She was my life…"

"You must. She would want you to carry on the fight…"

After a moment, Dante gently laid his wife's body down and turned to his son, "The fight is yours now Vaan. I cannot, I will not, carry on without your mother. Do you understand, she was my life. Now she's gone, I have nothing to live for…"

Vaan felt his heart wrench at his fathers words, but he could not cry, "You still have me, father…"

Dante gave his son a small smile, barely hearing as the office doors open and someone rushed through, "You remind me of me. All of a sudden you seem so grown up…and I can see it in your eyes, you want revenge for this…"

Vaan nodded, "My uncle will pay for this…"

"Dante!"

Nero stood at the back door, breathless, his eyes scanning the scene of horror in front of him, "I came as soon as I heard…"

Dante stood up and unsheathed his sword, handed it to his son, "This is yours now. Use it well squirt…"

He walked towards his brother and clasped his shoulder, "Dude. My wife is dead…I can't, I can't stay here…"

"Where are you gunna go?"

"I'll be around, I gotta keep on eye on my boy y'know…"

Nero raised an eyebrow, "What about your business?"

"It's about time I retired…But for now, I want you to look after it, til Vaan is old enough. Train him, teach him everything. And when he's old enough, he'll find my bastard brother and that evil little shit that I call my son…"

Nero just nodded. He understood why Dante was doing this. He had to get away. Without Faith, he thought his life was useless. Until he came to terms with what had happened, he could not continue to fight. There were too many memories in it for him. He pulled his brother into a rough hug.

"I understand bro. I am so, so, sorry for this. Do you want me to sort things out here?"

Dante nodded, "Please…"

He said nothing more. Vaan stared after him until he heard the front doors slam and then he turned to his uncle.

"I'm going to get revenge for this Uncle Nero. I give you my word…"

Nero walked forward and pulled the boy into a hug, "I know you are kiddo…" he bent down, "Just remember, even Devil's May Cry. Come on, lets get this cleared up…"


	3. Final Chapter

Twelve Years Later

"Devil May Cry?"

"_You changed the name again then Dante?"_

Vaan, son of the legendary Dante, raised an eyebrow as he glanced around his office, "I'm not Dante sweetheart. I'm his son, Vaan."

"_His son? Well, is he there? I have some information for him."_

He snorted with laughter. No one had seen his father since his mothers funeral twelve years beforehead. No one had heard from him. Occasionally he got snippets of information of a man in a red coat and with bright white hair kicking some demon ass, but that was it. Nothing more, "You'll be lucky. No one's seen him for twelve years."

"_Well maybe I can give you my information, seeing as how it's about your uncle."_

Vaan sat up straight so quickly it made his back click, made his Uncle Nero look up from the pool table, "You got information on Vergil?"

"_And some kid called Maddyn. Virgil is dying, and this new kid on the block has taken over the power. He's planning on opening the underworld. Do you remember your father wearing a pendant with a red stone in the middle?"_

Vaan looked down at the pendant hanging around his neck. Yes he knew it, two halves of it had been given to him and Maddyn when they were born. They were mementos from their grandfather, Sparda, "Yeah, I remember."

"_Well, this kid is gunna unleash the apolocalypse. He's taken Virgil to the city of Dalmasca, where theres a weak link between this word and the underworld. And he's gunna unleash it…"_

"Thanks sweetheart…I owe you one…"

He hung the phone up and stood up, grabbed his long purple overcoat and threw it on over his waistcoat. Grabbing his fathers sword, he strapped it to his back and then picked up the two old, but incredibly powerful pistols, Ebony and Ivory and holstered them.

"Take it you got a lead then?" muttered Nero, leaning on the pool cue.

"We're goin to Dalmasca baby!"

Sighing, Nero threw on his baldrick and overcoat, "Nineteen years old and he's already as cocky as his father…"

"Oh shut up," said vaan with a grin, kicking open the office doors and stepping outside, "It's time for my revenge. Lets rock, baby!"

End


End file.
